La promesse d'un enfant
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Aujourd'hui, il est craint et respecté tandis qu'elle est juste une jeune fille ordinaire qui semblent n'avoir aucun lien les reliant ...  Pourtant chacun des deux portent encore la trace d'une promesse d'enfance.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je dois être vraiment droguée en ce moment par le silentshipping parce qu'en ai fait un rêve assez étrange. En fait, j'ai vu seto et Serenityu enfants qui s'embrassaient sous un arbre ... En pleine nuit, je me suis réveillée et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me rendormir. Alors j'ai imaginé à quoi pouvait correspondre cette vision ... voila ce que cela donne quand un auteur a un rêve inspirateur XD

** 14 Avril 1999**

Assis au fond de la classe de troisième année, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un bleu intense avait posé ses bras sur son bureau, les mains soutenant sa tête. Tandis que les autres enfants répétaient la leçon de japonais que leur instituteur était en train de leur enseigner, celui ci s'ennuyait ferme.

Il jeta alors un bref regard à un garçon blond, assis au premier rang, qui répétait les mots de ses camarades tant bien que mal. Il soupira puis tourna la tête pour regarder la chaise désespérément vide à côté de lui.

Depuis leur première rencontre en seconde année, les deux enfants ne s'étaient jamais séparés en cours et s'asseyaient toujours dans le fond pour rire distraitement des cours, de l'instituteur ou des élèves.

Cependant la semaine dernière, les deux garçons s'étaient risqués à faire une blague qui avait poussé leur maître dans ses derniers retranchements.

Tous deux avaient joué aux enfants modèles, chose si rare qu'on n'avait pas manqué de les envoyer à l'infirmerie, pour proposer de rester dans la classe pour la nettoyer durant le déjeuner. Restés seuls, le petit brun avait commencé à faire du ménage tandis que le petit blond enregistra les bruits que son camarade faisait à l'aide d'un petit magnétophone. Par la suite, le blond avait déposé l'appareil près de la porte et appuya sur le bouton lecture donnant l'illusion qu'ils nettoyaient vraiment la salle de classe.

Les deux petits garçons s'étaient alors dirigés vers le bureau du maître que le blondinet avait forcé les tiroirs puis le petit brun en extirpa des copies d'interrogation portant sur un sujet d' Histoire qu'aucun des deux n'avaient l'envie de faire. Alors ils s'approchèrent de la corbeille et le blond tendit une allumette au brun qui la craqua …

Au moment où celui ci allait enflammer les copies, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la présence de leur maître qui bondit sur l'enfant pour arrêter son bras.

Evitant de se souvenir de la mémorable engueulade qu'ils s'étaient prises, sans parler de leurs parents, le petit brun se rappela surtout que depuis ce jour, l'instituteur ne voulait plus les voir ensemble en cours et comme lui arrivait toujours à avoir les meilleures notes en n'écoutant jamais le cours, il avait choisi de placer son camarade au premier rang espérant au passage que les notes en dessous de la moyenne de celui ci se redresse.

Après cette ennuyeuse journée de cours, le petit garçon prit en vitesse ses affaires et attrapa son sac pour marcher vite jusqu'au bureau de son ami où il s'arrêta mais s'aperçut que celui ci était déjà parti sans l'attendre.

Déçu, le garçon sortit de la classe, la tête baissée, et marcha dans le couloir en se demandant pourquoi son ami ne l'avait pas attendu. Soudain il s'apprêta à tourner lorsqu'un garçon blonds, mesurant deux ou trois centimètres de plus que lui, surgit et fit un long hurlement qui le terrifia le faisant crier de peur. Le visage du garçon blond se détendit alors et se mit à rire.

- Je t'ai encore eu, Seto-chan (1) ! rigola le garçon. Tu verrais ta tête !

Boudeur, le petit garçon détourna la tête.

- C'est pas du jeu ! Et puis, tu m'as pas attendu ! T'es pas gentil ! s'exclama Seto.

L'autre garçon fit alors un grand sourire en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

- Pauvre Seto-chan ! Il a peur ! C'est un trouillard ! chantonna le garçon moqueur.

- Ah ouais ? On va voir qui est trouillard, Joey-chan ! lança Seto. On va à la mare aux grenouilles, tu sais celle de l'autre côté du parc ?

- Mais c'est défendu, non ? fit Joey.

- T'as la trouille d'y aller ? rétorqua Seto. Mon copain est un trouillard ! Mon copain est un trouillard ! Mon copain est …

- Pas du tout ! On y va tout de suite ! s'exclama Joey en coupant Seto.

D'un pas pressé, les deux enfants sortirent de l'école et se rendirent au parc juste en face qu'ils traversèrent d'un pas très pressé. Parvenu au fond, ils se trouvèrent devant un grillage d'un bon mètre qu'ils escaladèrent avant de sauter de l'autre côté.

- C'est cool, hein ? fit Seto. Je l'ai vu quand Mokuba s'est sauvé hier au parc !

- Il doit y avoir des tas de choses à voir ici ! s'extasia Joey.

Excités, les deux garçons s'élancèrent pour explorer leur nouveau terrain de jeu et Joey sauta dans l'eau nauséabonde pour essayer de trouver des grenouilles ou toute autre bestiole susceptible de vivre dans ces eaux.

Durant ce temps, Seto s'était agenouillé sur le sol et fouillait ce qui se cachait dans les herbes lorsqu'une grenouille lui sauta au visage. Surpris, l'enfant bascula en arrière et tomba dans le marais. Ne sachant pas très bien nager, il n'arriva pas à se dégager et commença à s'enfoncer dans la vase.

Apercevant son ami en danger, Joey ne fit ni une ni deux et nagea rapidement vers lui et l'aida à se hisser sur la berge avant de remonter à son tour.

- Seto-chan, tu vas bien ? demanda Joey inquiet.

- Je vais bien, Joey-chan, répondit Seto. Mais mon père va me tuer ! Tu as vu dans quel état je suis ?

- Au moins, tu es vivant, rigola Joey.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta de rire en voyant que son ami était toujours inquiet.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, proposa Joey. Je te passerai des vêtements à moi. De toute manière, ton père part avant que tu te lèves, hein ? Donc il ne sait pas comment tu es habillé.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça, Joey-chan ? demanda Seto avec un petit sourire.

- Ben, on est copains, hein ? s'exclama Joey.

- Oui, on est copains ! approuva Seto en secouant.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les deux enfants avaient rejoint la maison de Joey où ils entrèrent tout doucement pour ne pas se présenter dans l'état où ils étaient pour gagner la salle de bain tandis que Joey passa prendre des affaires dans sa chambre. Tous deux se débarbouillèrent ce qui ne fut vraiment pas un luxe puis passèrent de nouveaux habits.

Après ce brin de toilette, ils descendirent à la cuisine où la mère de Joey s'activait à préparer le repas pour le soir. En apercevant son fils et un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

- Konnichiban kaasan ! la salua Joey. (2)

- Konnichiban fusai Wheeler ! dit Seto poliment. (3)

- Konnichiban les garçons, répondit la mère de Joey puis observa Joey. Qui es tu ?

- C'est mon ami Noguchi Seto, (4) tu te souviens ? fit Joey.

- Ah oui ! Celui dont tu nous parles depuis l'année dernière, se rappela sa mère. Je suis enchantée de te connaître enfin, mon garçon.

- Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, répondit Seto en s'inclinant.

Joey et Seto sortirent alors de la cuisine et s'interrogèrent sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma.

- Je suis rentrée ! clama une voix depuis la porte.

En écoutant la voix qui venait de parler, Seto se demanda qui pouvait avoir une voix aussi mélodieuse et douce lorsqu'une petite fille de six ans aux cheveux roux et longs vint se prendre, avec précipitation, au cou de Joey.

- Onisan ! (5) s'exclama la fillette. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Bah, c'était ennuyeux à l'école mais tout va bien, répondit Joey d'un ton désinvolte.

Il lâcha ensuite doucement la petite fille et se tourna vers Seto.

- Seto-chan, je te présente ma petite sœur: Serenity, annonça Joey.

Un long moment, Seto observa la petite fille qui avait un large sourire et des yeux rieurs en songeant qu'elle était la plus belle apparition qu'il avait pu voir dans vie. D'habitude, il ne s'intéressa pas du tout aux filles, surtout les plus jeunes que lui, sauf pour les espionner dans leur vestiaire ou à la douche avec Joey ou pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Alors pourquoi la petite sœur de son meilleur ami lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une bombe nichée à l'intérieur de sa poitrine ?

Plongé en pleine réflexion intérieure, le petit garçon ne fit pas attention à la petite fille qui se pendit à son cou et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- Ca fait longtemps que mon frère me parle de toi ! s'exclama Serenity. Tu es plus beau que je le pensais !

un peu gêné par la présence aussi proche de Serenity mais aussi confus par ses sentiments, Seto ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait faire lorsque Joey obligea sa sœur à lâcher le cou de son cou.

- Ca suffit ! Arrête de nous embêter ! fit Joey.

- Je peux jouer avec vous ? demanda Serenity d'une voix si douce.

- Eh bien … , commença Seto qui se sentait incapable de dire non à une telle voix et à un visage aussi mignon.

- Non ! s'exclama Joey. Tu es trop petite !

- Ah bon ? Tu es sur, onisan ? demanda innocemment Serenity.

- Bien sur que oui ! affirma Joey.

- Alors je crois que maman pourrait apprendre certains détails sur comment le vase du salon s'est cassé, dit innocemment Serenity.

- Ah ! Tu es une petite peste ! s'écria Joey en boudant.

- Je suis à bonne école, tu sais, rigola Serenity en battant des mains.

Cette manière de rire charma encore plus le jeune Seto qui se demanda si en fait la petite sœur de Joey n'était pas une fée ou une apprentie magicienne utilisant un charme magique sur lui.

- Ca ira, Joey-chan, assura Seto. De toute manière, on comptait regarder la télé, hein?

Seto tourna alors la tête vers Serenity et pensa: oui, il allait regarder la télévision avec elle. Peut être même pourrait être assis juste à côté d'elle et sentirait ses doux cheveux sur sa peau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**notes des mots japonais:**

(1): chan: suffixe indiquant une forte affection.

(2): konnichiban kaasan: bonsoir maman

(3): Konnichiban fusai Wheeler: bonsoir Madame Wheeler

(4): Noguchi Seto: Dans le manga, tome 5, Mokuba raconte que Seto et lui ont changé leur nom de famille pour Kaiba lorsque Godzubera les a adopté. Il me fallait donc utiliser un autre nom que Kaiba.

(5): onisan: grand frère

Sinon voila le premier chapitre est terminé. Il est kawai, le petit Seto, non?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le nouveau chapitre .. Oui, c'est très tard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis entre deux puis j'ai ecrit d'autres fics ... enfin bref j'ai un peu oublié celle là mais une gentille rewievieuse m'a rappellé à l'ordre alors je vais continuer .. j'ai trop plein d'idées à vous montrer :D

ordre du jour: KAWAI !!

--

Sortant de cours, le jeune Seto marchait en trainant les pieds et regrettait que son meilleur ami soit puni ce soir

Sortant de cours, le jeune Seto marchait en trainant les pieds et regrettait que son meilleur ami soit puni ce soir. Celui ci s'était faire prendre à envoyer des boulettes de papier mâché.

Poussant un soupir, Seto songea que c'était typiquement Joey. Son meilleur ami ne pensait jamais aux conséquences que pouvaient entrainer ses actions. Si leurs bêtises communes étaient organisées, c'était en grande partie au bon sens et au calme de Seto.

Sortant du bâtiment principal de l'école, le jeune garçon se retrouva dans la cour de récréation où il aperçut la présence d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux sous un chataigner. Il ne l'avait juste qu'une seule fois, deux jours plus tôt, mais il la reconnut immédiatement tandis qu'il remarqua que son cœur battait aussi fort que la dernière fois.

- Serenity … , murmura Seto.

- Seto-sempai ! cria Serenity en courant vers lui. (1)

- Serenity, tu vas bien ? demanda Seto en ayant du mal à sortir sa phrase.

- Non, mon frère doit m'emmener chez une amie pour un travail scolaire et il n'est toujours pas là, répondit Serenity en baissant la tête. Il m'avait promis …

Au même moment, Seto se rendit compte qu'une larme perlait dans les yeux de la jeune fille ce qui lui sembla faire autant de mal qu'un coup de poing en plein estomac.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute … , assura Seto. Il a été puni par notre maitre. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je vois, dit Serenity. Mais comment je fais ? C'est trop loin pour moi y aller seule.

En prononçant ces quelques paroles, les yeux de la petite fille semblait s'être remplis davantage de larmes. En son for intérieur, Seto ressentait une profonde tristesse mais n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Tout ce qu'il savait étant qu'il ne voulait plus voir ces larmes, juste son si joli sourire.

- Serenity-chan, laisse-moi t'emmener, se proposa Seto. Je reviendrai ici attendre Joey-chan et lui expliquerai.

- Vraiment, Seto-sempai ? fit Serenity en souriant légerement.

Et au même moment, le garçon eut l'impression que ce sourire lui transperçait le cœur. Cœur qui semblait battre plus fort que la batterie d'un concert de rock.

- Oui, assura Seto. Mais arrête de m'appeler sempai. Utilise san ou kun, Serenity-chan.

- D'accord Seto ... Seto-san, s'exclama Serenity radieuse. Iku ? Iku ? (2)

Prenant la main de la petite fille dans la sienne, Seto se dirigea à travers les rues de leur quartier. Etrangement, il prenait le temps de marcher lentement comme si il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible en compagnie de son amie. Il n'arrivaitpas à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis mais il voulait l'ignorer. Il ne souciait plus que cette douce et charmante petite fille.

Malheureusement pour lui, le moment d'arriver devant la maison de son amie finit par arriver. La petite fille lâcha sa main mais avant de partir, elle déposa un gros bisou sur sa joue qui laissa le garçon sous le chpc plusieurs mieurs.

- Arigato gozaimasu Seto-san, s'exclama Serenity. Sayonara ! (3) (4)

A présent, il retournait à l'école et marchait toujours aussi lentement. Il ne cessait de penser à Serenity revoyant son image dans sa tête, sa manière de rire, sa main dans la sienne … Rien que de penser à cela, son cœur accélera.

- Mais pourquoi je ressens ça ? se demanda Seto soucieux. Après tout, c'est juste la petite sœur de Joey-chan.

Quand il arriva dans la cour de l'école, le jeune garçon se demanda si son ami était déjà sorti quand il vit un enfant de son âge courir à travers tout. Il arqua un sourcil avant de pousser un profond soupir en se demandant si ce stupide gamin ne sortait pas d'un asile lorsque celui ci vint se planter devant lui. C'était Joey.

- Seto-chan ! cria Joey paniqué. Ma soeur a disparu ! On l'a kidnappé ! Elle est tombée dans la rivière et s'est noyée ! Elle a été renversé par un camion ! Elle …

Interrompant la litanie de son meilleur ami, Seto lui donna un bon coup de coude dans le bras droit pour l'obliger à se taire et en placer une.

- Elle est chez sa copine, fit Seto.

- Eh ? Serenity est attirée par les filles ? s'écria Joey en ouvrant des yeux tout ronds.

- Le jour de la distribution des cerveaux devait coincider avec celle d'un buffet ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Seto en levant les yeux.

- Qu'est que tu dis ? fit Joey toujours aussi anxieux.

- Rien … , mentit Seto en poussant un faible soupir.

- Bon … Alors c'est quoi cette histoire avec ma sœur qui sort avec une fille ? C'est récent ? Comment tu le sais ? reprit Joey nerveux.

Cette fois, Seto perdit toute patience incapable de supporter la stupidité dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami :

- ESPECE D' IDIOT ! ELLE EST JUSTE PARTIE CHEZ UNE FILLE DE SA CLASSE AVEC QUI ELLE EST AMIE ! hurla Seto. CA T' ARRIVE DE REFLECHIR OU LE CERVEAU EN OPTION CHEZ TOI ?

Encaissant plus ou moins la colère de son ami, Joey mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits mais n'émit aucun commentaire à cesujet. Face à son caractère si impulsif, il arrivait fréquemment à son ami de le calmer de cette manière.

- OK .. Attends ! Qui l'a emmené ? fit Joey soucieux.

- Ben moi … , avoua Seto en baissant la tête. Je .. je me suis dit …

- Si elle était avec toi, c'est bon, souffla Joey en retrouvant son calme.

- Ca ne dérange vraiment pas ? fit Seto encore troublé.

- T'es mon meilleur pote, ne ? Alors j'ai confiance en toi, assura Joey. On est comme frères alors ma sœur est la tienne et ton frère le mien !

- Oui, répondit Seto en souriant.

--

--

--

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, après avoir trainé un très long moment dehors avec Joey à faire un très grand nombre de bêtises, Seto trouva son petit installé devant la télévision. Il tourna la tête et vit leur père installé sur la table et à faire des comptes ou du moins c'était ce que croyait le gamin. Celui ci était toujours en colère après lui de l'indifférence qu'il avait envers son fils cadet. Pour lui, il s'en fichait bien mais Mokuba n'avait jamais connu leur mère alors il méritait d'avoir un bon père pour l'aimer comme une mère.

S'avançant vers son petit frère de trois ans, Seto s'abaissa et prit celui ci dans ses bras en prenant soin d'éteindre la télévision puis l'emmena dans la cuisine où il prépara le diner, auquel ne prit part leur père, avant de donner un bain à son frère puis le mettre dans son lit.

Quand il fut tout, allongé dans son lit dans le calme de la nuit, Seto repensa au moment passé avec Serenity, la petite sœur de Joey, et sourit rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir serré sa mai dans le creux de la sienne. A ce moment, il sentit son cœur battre très fort.

Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, le petit garçon avait chaud et se sentit comme si il avait du courir un marathon. Il ne ressentait jamais de telles émotions en étant avec Mokuba. Si Serenity était comme sa petite sœur, pourquoi il se sentait aussi étrange. En même temps, il éprouvait un étrange et intense sentiment de bonheur comme il n'avait jamais encore ressenti.

- Serenity … , murmura Seto en s'endormant.

--

--

--

A quelques rues de la maison du petit Seto, à l'intérieur de la maison des Wheeler, la petite Serenity était couchée depuis un bon moment déjà mais parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Dans son esprit, elle pensait sans cesse à sa rencontre de cet après-midi avec Seto et du chemin parcouru ensemble main dans la main.

Essayant de rassembler au maximum ses souvenirs, elle se souvenait d'avoir ressenti un tel plaisir à être avec lui, juste lui tenir la main et marcher ensemble … C'était si agréable. Il était si gentil et quand il était avec elle, elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, comme si il pouvait la protéger de n'impore quel danger.

Pourtant elle n'avait jamais peur avec son frère et savait que lui aussi était capable de la protéger de son mieux contre n'importe quoi. Pourtant son cœur semblait préférer Seto.

- Seto-san … , murmura Serenity.

Souriant, la petite fille ferma les yeux en essayant de visualiser l'image du petit garçon.

- Marcherons-nous encore ensemble ? demanda Serenity.

Cette fois ci, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

--

Ils sont trop kawai chibi Seto et Chibi Serenity !! Je fonds completement moi

Voici le time lexique !! :D

(1): sempai : C'est le titre qu'u élève d'une classe inférieur done à un élève en classe supérieur. On peut dire aussi senpai.

(2): iku : le verbe partir en japonais. Dans ce contexte, on traduit par "On y va ? On y va ? "

(3): arigato gozaimazu Seto-san : Merci beaucoup Seto-san

(4): Sayonara : Au revoir


End file.
